All I Need (To Make it Real)
by Grac3
Summary: ""In all these years, you have rarely asked a thing of me. You have asked me to leave the army, you have asked me to trust in the Crystal's choosing of Noctis as the King of Light, and you have asked me… for me."" Or, Lunafreya's darkest wish is fulfilled in Altissia. Warning: non-con and incest. Title is from Vermilion Pt.2 by Slipknot.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy XV**

* * *

A knock sounded on the door.

"Enter."

The door opened. On the other side was an MT, with one hand on the door handle and the other clutching its gun. It spoke, its voice thick with static.

"A visitor for you, Lady Lunafreya."

Lunafreya's eyes widened. She placed her hands on the table in front of her and pushed. Her chair swivelled around to face the door. "Noctis?"

"Nay. Unfortunately, it seems that the prince is otherwise occupied. I hear there is a haunted painting which has captured his undivided attention."

Lunafreya gasped. "Ravus?" She stood and made for the door. By the time she had taken two steps, the MT had moved out of the way to reveal her brother.

"That will be all, thank you," Ravus sneered at the MT. It walked away. Ravus closed the door behind him.

"Ravus," Lunafreya breathed. "I didn't expect to see you again before the rite."

Ravus stepped towards her. "Neither did I, sister. Yet being High Commander has some advantages, if only a few." He placed his hands on Lunafreya's shoulders. "Sit, Lunafreya. You must conserve your strength."

Lunafreya ducked her head. "Yes." She went back to her chair and sat down. Ravus knelt before her and took one of her hands in both of his.

"I commend your courage in choosing to perform the rite still."

Lunafreya blinked in surprise. "You do not wish to dissuade me?"

Ravus shook his head. "No, sister."

"Then what is the purpose of this visit?"

Ravus squeezed her hand. "I wished only to see you. We have so few opportunities to spend time together as brother and sister nowadays. I would seize every one."

Lunafreya gave him a small smile. "You know I cherish every moment we can spend together."

Ravus' expression softened. "How have you fared since we last spoke?"

"I am little different. I am only grateful that I have not grown any weaker."

"As am I. I would loathe to see you wheelchair-bound."

"Noctis fared well."

Ravus' lips curled.

Lunafreya rolled her eyes. "Oh, Ravus. You must see that Noctis will grow into the king he is destined to be."

"I will acknowledge that when I see it. At present, he appears to be nothing more than an overgrown child with an appropriately shortened attention span."

Lunafreya sighed. "Ravus, I love you. But you must trust my judgement of Noctis' character. He will be the king I know he is, the king I see inside."

Ravus let out a small sigh. "Very well, sister. I do not wish to dwell on Noctis."

Lunafreya nodded. She reached out her free hand to Ravus' face and brushed his hair behind his ear. Ravus turned his head to the side at her touch and avoided her gaze.

"How are you, my brother?"

"I am well."

Lunafreya flicked the end of Ravus' hair. "Liar. You look tired."

"I command an army. It requires much work."

Lunafreya laid her palm on Ravus' cheek. "Your tiredness is not merely physical, brother."

Ravus met Lunafreya's gaze. He reached up to her wrist and held it in a gentle grip.

"Lunafreya, I have never been more scared for your safety than I am now. I do not wish to lose you, though I know it is more than likely that I will."

Lunafreya gave him a small smile and wiped her thumb along his cheekbone. "Ravus-"

Ravus shook his head. "Let me finish."

Lunafreya nodded.

Ravus rolled his shoulders. His gaze dipped from hers, then returned.

"In all these years, you have rarely asked a thing of me. You have asked me to leave the army, which I could not do for fear of your safety. You have asked me to trust in the Crystal's choosing of Noctis as the King of Light, and I have tried my best to do so through the hatred I feel for him and his father. And you have asked me… for me."

Lunafreya blushed and ducked her head. She snatched her hands back from Ravus and placed them on her knees. Ravus continued.

"This last I have denied you on every occasion, for the sake of propriety. I no longer wish to deny you, if indeed you would still ask such a thing of me."

Lunafreya gasped. "I am engaged. I love Noctis."

"You have always loved Noctis."

Lunafreya bit her lip. "Are you sure?"

"I am."

Lunafreya gulped. She looked up.

Ravus' eyes were steeled, unwavering.

She took a deep breath, leaned forward, and kissed him.

Ravus reached his metallic hand to the back of Lunafreya's head, and pulled her even closer. Both of Lunafreya's hands went up to Ravus' lapels, while his human hand fell on her hip.

Lunafreya tugged on Ravus' lapels and pushed his mouth open with her lips.

Lunafreya pulled back, but only just, and her lips still brushed against his when she spoke.

"Are you sure?"

Ravus pulled his hand off Lunafreya's hip and placed it on her breast. He rested his forehead on hers. "I'm sure," he breathed.

Lunafreya sighed, and pulled him into another deep kiss. His human hand kneaded her breast, and Lunafreya keened into his mouth.

Ravus pulled away and laid his hand on her knee. He locked his intense gaze on hers as he slid his hand up her thigh.

Lunafreya let out a deep breath and held Ravus' shoulders. As his hand moved, she pressed her legs apart. When Ravus' fingers found their goal, Lunafreya's eyes rolled back into her head.

"Oh…" She dropped her chin onto her chest. She curled her fingers into Ravus' shoulder, and took deep breaths.

He made slow movements, until Lunafreya was trembling in his arms.

"Oh… I think…"

Ravus pulled away, and Lunafreya gasped.

"What-"

Ravus gave her a mischievous smile and pulled Lunafreya forward. Her legs slotted around his waist and he stood, with one hand on her lower back and the other between her shoulder blades. Lunafreya blushed as he pressed against her.

He took her over to the bed and laid her down upon it. He propped himself up on his elbows either side of her head and kissed her.

"I'll be back."

Lunafreya couldn't draw enough breath to speak as Ravus moved away. He returned after shedding, and removed her underwear. He gave her a long, languid kiss, then moved up.

Ravus gave a contented sigh. Lunafreya moaned and tilted her head back; Ravus took the invitation to bury his face in her neck. Lunafreya put a hand on the back of his head, and he made gentle movements that drew soft noises from her.

"Ah… Ravus…"

Her dress bunched up at her hips and her legs squirmed below her. Her hand clenched around locks of his hair, but didn't pull. Her back arched, pressing her clothed breasts against his bare chest. Nonsense dripped from her lips and into his ear, until one of her feet found the back of his calf and she pushed her head back as far into the pillow as she could.

"Ravus…"

"Finish."

"Ah!"

Her heel dug into his leg as she cried out, and a thin bead of blood made its way down his skin. Lunafreya, however, was blissfully unaware, as she unwound below him with deep breaths and gasps and whimpers.

"Thank you," she gasped. Her back slumped onto the mattress and her legs slipped down. Her hands untangled from Ravus' hair but stayed on the back of his head. She shivered as he continued to move, and she did not open her eyes, even as his movements became rougher.

"Why, you're welcome."

Lunafreya froze. Her eyes snapped open.

The hair beneath her hand was no longer soft and straight, but long and curly; and while she recognised the voice that spoke in her ear, it was not the voice of her brother.

Ardyn raised his face from Lunafreya's neck. "Allow me to tell you a story."

Lunafreya gasped and dropped her hand from his head; it landed with a soft _thump_ next to her head. Ardyn took a moment to set his new, violent pace.

"A High Commander tells his Chancellor that he hasn't been to see his sister. The Chancellor knows that this is not the case. Obviously, the High Commander needs to be punished for his deceit. The question lies in the form that punishment will take."

"Ow…" Lunafreya gasped.

"Many punishments were considered. They were all very good, but then the Chancellor stumbled upon a desire of the sister's: a secret, terrible, desire, and suddenly the punishment that the High Commander should receive became obvious."

Lunafreya's breath was sharp, and her expression was pinched. "You're doing this to hurt Ravus?"

"Oh, yes," Ardyn nodded. "No, don't go thinking that this is about you at all. You are merely a means to an end."

Lunafreya reached for Ardyn's shoulders, but Ardyn caught her hands one by one and pinned them to the bed either side of her head.

"Don't fret, Oracle. You got an orgasm out of this deal."

Lunafreya spit in his face.

Ardyn chuckled. He slowed his movements to the pace he had used when pretending to be Ravus.

Lunafreya's breath hitched.

"If you're going to be like that, I could always give you another one."

Lunafreya keened, and squirmed.

Ardyn gave a wolfish smile and picked up his pace once more. "That's better. Now just lie back and think of Tenebrae. It'll all be over soon."

Lunafreya turned her head away as Ardyn's breaths became grunts. His grip on her wrists was painful, but trying to break free of it hurt even more. She squeezed her eyes shut and counted each thrust of Ardyn's hips.

At twenty-nine, he cried out and put more force, as if there was any more to be had, behind his movements. Lunafreya whimpered as a strange warmth filled her. As the sensation grew, Ardyn slowed, and his breaths were mere pants.

Then, finally, he stopped.

He pulled away. He let go of her hands. He rustled the sheets as he stood, then rustled his clothes as he put them on.

Lunafreya was staring at the wall.

"Goodbye, Oracle."

Lunafreya grit her teeth and closed her eyes as Ardyn spoke to her using Ravus' voice.

"It's such a… pleasure to see you."

The door opened, footsteps left, and the door closed. Lunafreya let out a shuddering breath and drew her legs together. She rolled onto her side, still staring at the same spot on the wall, and sobbed.


End file.
